We Were On A Break
by MOPmom
Summary: This is Logan's POV during the break-up with Rory in Season 6.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I am late to the Gilmore Girls fandom! I thought I loved Rory with Jess until Logan arrived, and I realized I just loved Milo. Jess can go. This is Logan's POV from the break up set during season 6. His inner thoughts are in italics. This first chapter is just a short introduction to a nine chapter story. I do not own any characters. Title obviously from Friends.

Logan storms out of Rich Man's Shoe. He cannot believe her. How can she take _his_ side? He had rearranged all of his travel plans to come home early and see her. _And I find her with her ex? And she calls_ me _a jerk?_

He beelines to the Porsche and slams the door shut after him.

 _If I am being honest with myself, I am most unnerved that I have never heard of Jess. I know much more than I want to know about Dean, but Rory has never mentioned another ex-boyfriend. Why is she keeping him a secret?_

He lays his forehead down on the steering wheel and tries to pull himself together. He pieces through the things he said and did, trying to decide where he went wrong. He suddenly realizes that he had just left Rory alone inside. No matter how angry he is, he can't just leave her there- it isn't safe. He gets out of the Porsche and walks back into the pub, heading toward their table.

Rory isn't there, but the money he threw at her is still on the table. _Ugh, I am such a prick._ His eyes scan the bar, but there is no sign of her.

"Hey, Matt," he calls to the bartender. "Have you seen Rory?"

"Um, yeah, she split right after you guys…"

"Right. Was she alone?" _Please tell me she didn't leave with Jess._

"Not sure, man. Sorry."

He reaches for his phone to make certain she hasn't called. He dials her number. _Please be okay. Please be alone._

"What?" Rory picks up after three rings. _Wow, she is pissed_.

"Where are you? I came back for you, but you were gone, and the money is still here…" _Are you with him?_

 _Are you with him?_

"I don't want your money Logan," she finally responds.

"Are you okay?" _Are you with him?_

The silence is heavy, and he feels sick to his stomach. "Are you with him?" he asks, disgusted with how weak he sounds.

"No, Logan." _Thank God._ "I'm in a cab going back to my grandparents. How can you even ask me that?"

"Look, Ace," he says wearily, "I don't want to fight anymore. I'll just call you tomorrow, okay?"

Again, the silence is deafening.

"Rory? You there?"

"No." _No, what?_ "I don't want you to call me." _Wait, what is she saying?_

"So, _you_ want to call _me_ , or…"

"I'm not happy, Logan."

He feels his breath catch. He sinks back into the booth. _I thought I made you happy. I thought things have been great. In my whole life, you are the one thing that I do well._

"I just need some space," she continues.

Logan can't breathe. He doesn't know what to say. _She can't be serious._

"Logan?" Rory finally whispers.

"Okay," he whispers back and snaps his phone shut. He steeples his fingers and takes a deep breath. The realization hits him hard.

Rory Gilmore has just dumped Logan Huntzberger.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Logan's inner thoughts are in italics. I don't own anything.

He barely sleeps that night. His mind is racing, trying to figure out what has gone wrong. _So I was an asshole to Jess. So what? He deserved it for creeping up on my girl. Stupid emo hair. I bet he didn't even write that book. Just wanted to get in Rory's pants._

 _That can't have been it. Things were fine before I left for Omaha. Maybe two days apart was all she needed to realize that I just don't make her happy. Add her name to the list- right behind Mom, Dad, and Grandpa._

This epiphany leads Logan down a dark path. He spends Saturday with a case of beer, binge-watching his box set of The Twilight Zone. He watches "The Long Morrow" three times before pulling out the disc and snapping it. _True love is bullshit_.

On Sunday, Logan sleeps late. When he finally gets up and turns on his phone, he finds missed calls from Colin, Finn, Lanny, and Honor. Nothing from Rory. It hurts more than anticipated.

"Fuck her," he says out loud. _I don't mean that._

" _She_ needs space?" he continues aloud. " _She_ was the one who wanted all of this to start." _And I love it._

" _She's_ the one who says she loves me." _Only because I am a chickenshit._

"Fine. Let her miss me." _God, I hope she does._ "Because I don't need her. Logan Huntzberger is back."

He spends the day watching NFL on the plasma. He ignores his phone because he isn't ready to talk to people. The Giants win, so it's a better day than yesterday.

He falls asleep on the couch after too much scotch. His plan to call other girls is put on hold as he can't stop thinking about Rory. Logan Huntzberger is definitely _not_ back.

* * *

Monday morning arrives too soon. For the first time, Logan is glad that Rory dropped out of Yale. There is no possibility of seeing her. He can't, however, avoid Colin, who is waiting for him outside of their ECON class.

"Where the hell have you been? I have been trying to get a hold of you for days!"

Logan stares at him blankly.

"I left messages."

"Oh, sorry, I was… studying." _God, can't I even make up a believable excuse?_

"Oh, okay…it's just…Rory hadn't heard from you either, and I was almost worried about you. The old Logan could have been in jail in Atlantic City," Colin laughs.

"When did you talk to Rory?" he asks sharply.

"When Finn and I were moving her stuff."

 _What the hell is he talking about?_ "Moving her stuff where?"

"To Stars Hollow. Have you not talked to Rory about this?"

"Um…no." _If she's moving home, she must have made up with Lorelei_. "So you…and Finn…moved her stuff from her Grandparents…to Stars Hollow?" Logan tries to wrap his head around this.

"Yeah, yesterday. Have you not even listened to your messages?"

 _How dare she? How dare she leave me and ask_ _ **my**_ _friends to help her do it?_

"I need to get in and get a seat. I'll catch up with you later." Logan pushes his way into the lecture hall and chooses a seat down front where he knows Colin won't follow him.

He does not hear one word of the lecture. _Is this how it works? You suddenly stop knowing someone who used to know everything about you? She made up with her mom and moved home, and I find out about it from Colin? Why didn't she tell them she dumped me while she was at it?_

When the class ends, Logan slowly gets his things together and heads to the back of the classroom, hoping Colin will already be gone. However, when he turns the corner out of the lecture hall, both Colin and Finn are waiting for him.

 _Shit._ "Finn, what are you doing here?"

"Well, Colin let me know you were alive and well, and I just wanted to come over and see for myself."

Logan walks faster. "Sorry I worried everyone. As you can see, I'm fine." _Please don't make me talk about this._

"Great. Let's hit the pub then. A pint or two should do the trick."

"No can do. I have a ton of stuff to do before I can leave for Thanksgiving." _Just give me these two days, and I will be fine when I get back from the break._

"Like what?" Colin asks nonchalantly.

 _Quick- something more believable than studying._ "Newspaper. I have an article due." _Actually, true._

"Seriously, Logan. What is going on?"

He stops walking and turns to face his two oldest friends. He pleads with his eyes, but he can tell they are not going to let it drop. "We broke up. Rory and I did."

"When?" Colin asks, just as Finn says "What happened, mate?"

 _Truthfully, I'm not good enough for her, and it only took two days away from me for her to realize it._

Instead he says, "It was just getting too intense, too much." _This is also truthful. It was making me a jealous, insecure dick._ "It's not a big deal. I just need a break. The boyfriend experiment is over. It was a dumb idea anyway, right?"

Logan sees them glance at each other. "Seriously, guys, I am fine. But I really do need to go and finish my article." He takes off before they can ask him anything else.

Logan goes straight to his apartment and heads to the kitchen for liquor. He eyes a bottle of Patron. He doesn't normally choose tequila, but lately, he always has some in the apartment. _Tequila makes Ace frisky._

He pours himself a shot. Suddenly, his eyes well up. _What is wrong with me? This is crazy. She is just a girl…_

He pushes the shot away and walks over to his computer. He really does need to finish his article. It is his only byline this semester, and Doyle is a meticulous editor.

He notices how full his inbox is. He hasn't checked his email since Friday morning in Omaha. He clicks in, and his heart almost stops. There is a message from Rory. _Maybe she's changed her mind._ He opens it hopefully.

 **"All in all, solid article. I would add a few more quotes to your fourth paragraph, just to flesh out your point. I also fixed a couple of typos. Great work, Huntzberger. I can't wait to see you tomorrow!**

 **Love, Rory**

 _This is from before…She proofed my article. She couldn't wait to see me. She loved me. How could she break up with me six hours later? What the fuck?_

 _It must be Jess. She saw him, and she wants him. Not me. Maybe that's why she moved back to Stars Hollow... She is probably with him right now...Letting him kiss her. Touch her. Be inside her.  
_

This time the tears actually spill over. He wipes them away quickly, embarrassed, even though he is alone.

Without reading it again _(it's Rory-proofed)_ , he forwards his article to Doyle and goes back to the kitchen for that shot of Patron.

* * *

Logan awakens the next day to a massive headache, but he is determined to get on with his life _. It was a dumb experiment._ He repeats this over and over in hopes of it feeling true.

He turns in a paper in International Relations and attends his Web-based Marketing class. _Normal day. I can do this. Who cares if Rory is with some punk who wrote a book? It was a dumb experiment._ He is done with school until next week, and the break couldn't come soon enough.

His cell phone rings, snapping Logan out of his own head. He checks the caller ID. _Honor._ He does not want to talk to her, but he knows he can't avoid this conversation forever.

"Hey Honor."

"Were you ever going to call me back?"

"I was. Today actually. Just finished my last class before break."

"Sure, whatever… So I hate that you are going to the Gilmores' for Thanksgiving. I totally understand wanting to avoid Mom and Dad though. I just wanted to have one last Turkey Day in the house before I get married."

"Oh, I'm not going anymore _." I wonder if I need to call Emily. How do manners dictate I decline an invitation when I am no longer welcome?_ "I can be home. Are you coming?"

"Yes. I'll be there on Thursday morning. Is Rory going to come with you?"

"No." _Maybe if I don't elaborate, she'll let this drop…_

"Okay, spill it." _And not a chance…_

"We broke up."

"When? What happened?"

Logan sighed. _At least I can tell Honor the truth._ "I'm not totally sure. I acted like an asshole last weekend, and she dumped me."

"Logan, why were you being an asshole?" The disappointment is evident in her tone.

"It's a long story. I don't want to talk about it." _Apparently I can't even tell Honor the truth- that Rory left me for some whiny, tortured novelist... Whatever. It was a dumb experiment._

"Are you okay?"

After a beat, he answers truthfully. "No."

"Well, come home tomorrow then. I will too, and we'll forget all about Rory Gilmore… I know! You can come back to the city with me for the weekend. It'll be fun."

"Yeah, okay, maybe…" he replies flippantly.

"No maybes, baby brother. I will see you tomorrow. I love you, Logan. You are going to be fine."

"Thanks, Honor. I love you too."

* * *

He and Honor spend the next two days avoiding their parents as much as possible. They play his old PS2 and listen to music. They smoke weed, and he listens to Honor ramble about wedding plans.

At Thanksgiving dinner, he even manages to skirt all of his mother's questions about Rory's whereabouts. ("You've been terrible to her. Why would I subject her to this house?" he lays into Shira.)

The meal finally ends, and the staff begins clearing the table. He stands, ready to escape back to his room. Just when he thinks he is home-free, Mitchum claps him on the back. "Logan, nightcap?"

 _I love how he can phrase demands as questions._

He follows his father into his study. He sits down on the leather couch silently and looks at all the books as his father closes the doors and pours the scotch. _Ace would have loved this room._

"Tell me about your grades this semester."

Logan breathes a sigh of relief. _This semester, I can talk about grades._ "Finals are in 2 weeks, and unless something goes horribly wrong, I should be getting all A's, maybe one B in Economics."

"Excellent. I assume this is Rory's influence?"

Logan remains silent. _Maybe I can't talk about grades._

"Will we see her at all over the holidays?" his father presses on. "I know we haven't always behaved properly, but it's time we start making up for that. I promise I'll keep your mother in line."

"No. I don't think you'll see her." He does not want to talk to his father about this.

Mitchum stares at him for what feels like an eternity. _Fine._ "We broke up…but please don't tell Mom. I can't give her the satisfaction," he pleads.

"Of course not. Telling her would mean that I would have to spend my holidays entertaining Ashley Fallon and her insipid parents," Mitchum smirks. "How are you doing?"

Logan looks up. He and his father have never discussed anything personal. "Fine," he lies.

Mitchum continues to stare at him, causing Logan to shift uncomfortably. _No wonder he is such a good reporter. This hurts._ "I feel shitty. But I am trying to get to fine," he admits. "How long will this take?" he asks tentatively.

"In my experience, it can take a long time, but it will happen. Just find another girl to distract you until it does."

Logan hesitates. "I can't even imagine touching another girl."

Now it is Mitchum's turn to shift uncomfortably. _Okay. Father-son bonding over._

Logan stands up and says "Never mind. It's not important. I'll see you in the morning." He sets his drink down on the wet bar and starts to the door.

"Probably for the best anyway. I've decided to put you in the London office next year."

Logan stops in his tracks. "What? I thought I would be in Manhattan."

"Well, I discussed it with some of the Board at the meetings in Omaha. The London office is young, and they are working on increasing our web presence. We think it will be a good fit for you. A least a year, maybe more. It's time to grow up, son."

Logan looks blankly at his father, realizes there is no argument to be had, and turns around to leave the room.

 _This week just keeps getting better and better._

After he closes the door to his bedroom, he strips down to his boxers and climbs under the covers. Honor has done a good job distracting him during the day, but his memories are still eating him alive in the dark.

Their first conversation, when he intentionally goaded her just to keep her from walking away.

Last spring break, when she had teased him unmercifully when he just could _not_ have any more sex.

How she had kissed him wildly and begged him to take her on that stolen yacht.

He thinks of all the memories they won't get to make. _I guess I can cancel the skiing trip over winter break. And no Vineyard for Valentine's Day._

His tears begin flowing again before he finally falls asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: I own nothing. As always Logan's inner thoughts are in italics.

The next day, Logan and Honor drive into Manhattan. Logan is quiet, as Honor jabbers on.

"So tonight, we are meeting up with all of the wedding party that is in town. We wanted all of the guys and girls to know each other a little bit before all of the showers and parties start. Now you know all of the girls- Walker, Megan, Alexandra, and Claudia- but I want you to know Josh's friends too."

"Wait, since when is Claudia in the wedding?"

"Well, we've become close again recently, and I had that falling out with Palmer- remember how I told you she was flirting with Josh? I needed another bridesmaid to keep the numbers even. Is that a problem? Because it has been years since you guys went out, and it wasn't even serious right?"

"No, it wasn't. It's just… Mom is going to be all over this. She always wanted me to marry Claudia. 'She's suitable' and all that crap."

"I'll take care of Mom. Don't worry about that. Now the groomsmen are Tripp Wallison, Grant Peavey, Charlie Varon, and-"

"Don't tell anyone about Rory, okay?" he interrupts Honor. "I have to start moving on, and I don't want to talk about her tonight."

"Okay, but I already told Josh."

"Josh is fine, but no one else, okay?"

* * *

Logan enters the bar behind Josh and Honor. He scans the room and decides his father is right. There are at least a dozen beautiful women here, and he is Logan Huntzberger. For the first time in ten months, he is going to sleep with someone other than Rory Gilmore. _It was a stupid experiment_ _anyway._

He moves through the crowd and zeroes in. Blonde, sexy, just his type. _My new type._

An hour later, Honor approaches him belly-up at the bar, nursing a beer.

"Doing okay?" she asks him.

"Either I have been out of the game too long, or we are in a very bad bar. All of these girls are so… I can't have an intelligent conversation with any of them." _I can talk to Ace about anything and everything, and she usually knows more than me._

Honor laughs. "It is definitely you that has changed!"

He sighs. This is going to be harder than he thought. _Fuck, Logan. Just have sex with someone else. Forget conversation._

"What's up, Logan?" a shrill voice cuts into his thoughts.

"Hey Walker. Long time, no see."

"Yeah, not since that hot tub in Aspen," she slurs. Logan jerks his head up to look at Honor who is ordering a drink. She appears not to have heard.

"Shhh… Honor doesn't know about us."

"Well she knows we're both slutty," she laughs. "Relax. I don't plan on telling her I like to boink her little brother on occasion…It has been a while, though. How have you been?"

He takes a deep breath before answering. "One more semester at-"

"Actually, I don't really care." She lowers her voice to a whisper. "Do you want some E? It is unbelievable how happy it is making me right now."

Logan looks at her and notices how dreamy her eyes look- like nothing can bring her down. _I want to feel happy again._ "Yeah, give it to me."

Thirty minutes later, the ecstasy is in full effect. The world feels soft and fuzzy. Logan and Walker sit in a back corner booth, people watching. Logan knows what she is up to every time she laughs or touches his arm. Subtlety is not her strong suit.

 _I can do this with her. I_ _ **have**_ _done this with her. She is a perfect rebound. She is wild in bed, and she doesn't want anything from me._

She leans forward and whispers, "Logan?"

"Let's go," he says without any hesitation.

He feels like he is floating as Walker pulls him the five blocks to her apartment. She attacks him as soon as the elevator door closes. He pushes her against the wall and kisses her back, hard.

 _She doesn't taste like sugary cereal…she tastes like cigarettes._

He pushes those thoughts away as the doors open into the penthouse apartment. Walker is ripping off his clothes and moaning. _This doesn't feel right. It's too…_

"Slow down, sweetie. We're not in a rush," he whispers. His legs still feel independent from his body, but he gently leads her toward the bed. _Rory loves when I take my time with her… Rory…_

He kisses every freckle on her pale body. It has been over a week since he has touched her. _Too long._ He can smell her shampoo coming off her long dark hair and hear her breathy moans. "Logan," she whispers, looking at him with those big blue eyes. He feels her roll a condom on him.

She pushes him back onto the bed and mounts him slowly. _Ace loves to be on top._ She builds a slow rhythm. He hears her voice.

" _I've missed this."_

He grabs her slim hips and helps her move.

" _I can't wait to see you tomorrow!"_

Faster and faster, he can feel the heat start to come off of her body.

" _Logan, I love you... You don't have to say anything back." I love you too, Ace._

"Yes, yes, yes!" Walker's cries pull Logan out of his reverie. His eyes snap open. This is not Rory. _And it never will be again._

As soon as Walker is done riding out her orgasm, Logan flips her over and begins angrily slamming into her.

" _You were a jerk."_

Harder.

" _I'm not happy."_

Faster.

" _I need space."_

With one final thrust, he hits climax. He rolls off of Walker, panting. He pulls off the condom and puts it on the bedside table. He suddenly feels a lot more sober.

"Wow, Logan. That was amazing. You have really upped your game in the last few years."

 _I just pretended you were someone else._

"We should do this more often," she giggles.

"Maybe," he says as he rolls away from her. As he lets the sleep take over, he thinks he may have never hated his life more.

* * *

He manages to avoid almost everyone the next week with claims of needing to study. He can tell that Colin and Finn aren't buying it, but they give him his space.

By actually studying, he manages not to fixate on Rory _. I am going to be able to do this. It was just a dumb experiment._ He has stopped feeling guilty about Walker. He feels lighter without the pressure of keeping pace with Rory's moods and movements. _This was the right decision for us. There was too much drama._ He keeps up his new mantra.

Due to the amount of actual effort put forth, Logan's finals are a breeze. Out of excuses, he finds himself at a party in Robert's apartment. He enters and is immediately handed a jello shot. _What the hell…why not?_ He downs a red one and grabs a green one.

"Logan! Colin! Where's the third musketeer?"

"Hey, Robert. Finn had a date. He'll be here later," Colin responds. Logan is silent.

"So, Logan," Robert tries again. "How were your finals?"

"Fine. I can't believe we're almost done here," Logan relents. _I should cut him some slack. Six more months, and I never have to fake-like him again._

"I know," Robert agrees. "I feel like I need to start mentally cataloging Yale. It's almost a memory."

"Hey now, we still have some time to party. We still need to plan one last LBD event," Colin says.

"Yes, and this night is still young," Logan says with a grin as he grabs another jello shot.

Robert grabs a shot as well and leans in toward Logan. "So what's up with you and Rory?"

Logan looks at Colin, who shakes his head.

"Josie said you two were shouting at each other in the pub a few weeks ago. Never would have suspected you to be such a drama queen."

Logan and Robert stare at each other for a few moments.

Logan cracks first. "We broke up."

Robert smirks. _I can never fake-like him for 6 months. I can't even fake-like him tonight._ "So does this mean she's on the market?"

"Don't even think about it, Robert."

"Well, we did have a connection once upon a time…"

Logan laughs sarcastically. "That's not the way Rory tells it. But seriously, if you even glance her way, I will kick your ass," he says with a tight smile.

"O-kay. We'll catch up with you later, Robert," Colin says as he drags Logan farther into the apartment. "Why do you let him get to you? You know he just likes to get you riled up. Ignore him…Hey, Cassandra!" Colin greets the girl standing next to the keg.

"Hey guys. I haven't seen you in forever! Done with finals?"

"Excuse me," Colin says abruptly and heads towards the kitchen.

"Did I say something wrong?" Cassandra grins. "Or are there just prettier options in the kitchen?"

"Prettier options? Doubtful," Logan flirts. _She looks good. Better than I remember._ "How have you been?"

"Busy. LSAT prep and law school interviews."

"I had forgotten you wanted to be a lawyer." He sees Colin giving him a thumbs up from the kitchen. _Always was a good wingman._ He nods back in understanding.

"Logan, we went on two dates, and you were not remotely interested. How could you remember anything about me?"

"That is not true. I was interested."

"Whatever, our second date…I'm pretty sure you zoned out before the food even came," she smiles to let him know she is teasing.

He thinks back to that date. "State Street Grill?"

"Alright. So maybe you were paying attention!"

 _I did zone out before the food came. I had just seen Rory and Lorelei, and I was completely panicking. I knew Rory was a girlfriend girl, no matter what she said… Forget her. It was a stupid experiment._

"I'm sorry. I'm interested now. Where are you hoping to go to law school?" Logan asks her as he pumps beer for both of them.

* * *

When Logan awakens the next morning, his head is pounding, and his tongue feels like ants are marching over it. He opens one eye, finding the room entirely too bright. He rolls over to go back to sleep when he is startled by the sound of coffee beans grinding. _Rory?_

He peaks into the kitchen where he spies Cassandra in one of his t-shirts glancing back at him. "I'm so sorry! I didn't realize it would be so loud."

 _What the hell did I do last night?_

He lifts the covers up and is slightly relieved to see that he has pants on.

"Oh… how much do you remember?" Cassandra asks.

"Not a lot," he admits, as he struggles to get out of bed.

"Don't worry. Nothing happened…much. You were too drunk to…you know, and then once you started talking about Rory, I kinda wasn't into it anymore."

 _Oh God, could I be any lamer?_

"I'm sorry. I…" he stammers as he leans against the kitchen counter.

"It's okay. I mean, break-ups are hard. At least I know why you weren't into me in the first place," she smiles. "You listened to me ramble about Andrew, so it seems fair."

It starts coming back to him. He remembers that Cassandra has just been dumped as well.

"You want to go get some brunch? Maybe not talk about our exes," he grins.

"Actually, you convinced me last night to try and get Andrew back. For what it's worth, I think you should do the same."

Logan is silent for a moment. "I think it's too late."

"Well you won't know if you don't try," Cassandra counters, pushing a mug of coffee his way.

* * *

Logan ponders this conversation all morning. He starts to call Rory several times before chickening out. Finally, he decides to do it the Rory Gilmore way. A pro-con list. He sits at the kitchen table and begins writing.

 **PROS OF THE BREAK-UP**

1- I can sleep with anyone I want.

2- I don't have to account for my time.

3- No drama if I drink too much.

4- She dumped me, and I have some pride.

5- I won't have to try and impress Lorelei anymore.

6- No marriage talks with Richard.

7- No baby talks with Emily.

8- No problems moving to London.

9- Mom will stop saying nasty things about her.

10- More time with my friends before we graduate.

 _Some of these feel like a stretch, but they are all things I want to be true. Moving on._

 **CONS OF THE BREAKUP**

1- Mom will start trying to set me up with society girls again.

2- No girl compares to her.

3- I miss her.

Logan rereads his lists and sees the numbers skewed toward the pros. He decides not to call Rory. He folds up the list and tucks it into his wallet in case he gets weak again.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: This is the original scene I thought of when I decided to write this story. Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing! I do not own Gilmore Girls. Logan's inner thoughts in italics.

Logan shuts off the car and sits still for a few minutes. He is glad to be out of New Haven but is dreading the extra time with his parents. With a sigh, he gets out and enters the house. Alan greets him at the door and goes out to get his bags. "Your mother is in the keeping room."

 _Let's get this over with. Merry Christmas, Huntzberger._

"Hi, Mom," he says, bussing her cheek.

"Logan, dear. I am so glad you have come home. Perfect timing. I actually need you right now. I am RSVPing for holiday parties, and I am expecting you at several." She looks down at her calendar. "Ours, of course. It's the 22nd. You will be coming to the Wellman's on the 18th. When is the Gilmore's? As Emily has no grace, we were not invited this year, so that one will just be you." She looks at him expectantly.

 _I can't believe she still doesn't know._

"I am not speaking with Emily, so you'll need to RSVP yourself. And don't forget to give this to Rory." She hands him an invitation to their Christmas party.

"I'll take care of it."

"Honestly, Emily is just so catty-"

"Mom, let's not talk about the Gilmores anymore."

"Fine. How about the Jordan's this Saturday night?"

"I'll give you two parties, Mom. Just tell me when."

"I want you at the Wellman's. You and Claudia make the loveliest couple."

"Whatever." Logan rolls his eyes and leaves the room, wondering how long he can stay hidden in his bedroom.

* * *

"Honestly, Logan. You couldn't wear a tie?" Shira inquires for the sixth time.

He ignores her and waits to be greeted at the Wellmans' front door. Their butler, James, lets them in and takes their coats. "Sir, Miss Claudia is in the parlor. Through the foyer and to the right."

He heads that way and sees her standing in front of the egg nog bowl. He grins at her as he pours himself a cup.

"Careful, it's really strong," she laughs. "Although that's probably how you like it."

As they sit and catch up, Logan contemplates Claudia. She is pretty, in a generic, blond-haired, blue-eyed way. She is relatively smart, having graduated from Princeton, but he just doesn't find her that interesting. _There is nothing extraordinary about her. She has no quirks, no off-the-wall thoughts, and I bet she never rambles._

He struggles to remember why he was attracted to her all those years ago. _She was older. She had a fantastic body._ _Or_ _maybe she was just there, and I was a stupid eighteen year old whose only thought was getting laid._

As his buzz increases ( _this egg nog is very strong_ ), he feels the direction the night is going. When Claudia asks him if he wants to see her bedroom, it is the definition of working blue. He agrees, trying not to think of Rory in the pool house. _So now I am just a stupid twenty-three year old who needs to get laid…_

As she shuts the door behind him, she whispers "We need to be quick before our parents notice."

Logan agrees completely. _The last thing I need is for Shira to get wind of this._

In their haste, they undress themselves and climb under the covers. He manages to concentrate on Claudia- no thoughts of Rory. It is quick, though fairly passionate. She seems to enjoy herself, and he does too.

 _This is progress._ _It's nice to come with another person instead of my hand and porn. And for 15 minutes, I didn't fixate on Rory._

"Well, that was fun. Wait for a few minutes after me to come down," she says and kisses him sweetly.

After she leaves and he is getting dressed, he finally lets himself think of Rory. He wonders if it is weird for her with Jess, the way it is for him with other girls. Selfishly, he hopes so. _Sex with Ace is mind-blowing. No way does she have that with him._

He charms his way through the rest of the party, his prep school manners on display. He flirts with the women and drinks scotch with the men. He ignores his mother on the way home as she prattles on about how beautiful Claudia looked.

As he passes out in his room, he realizes that this may be the way the rest of his life is to play out. Empty conversations and meaningless sex.

 _I guess it could be worse._

* * *

"Logan, you are wearing a tie tonight! I am laying your suit on your bed," his mother yells through his bathroom door as he showers. It is the night of the Huntzberger Christmas party, and apparently Logan is eight years old again. He ignores her and hopes she will go away. He has had a few good days, and he just wants to have fun with his friends tonight. Maybe a good sub-party.

"I never received Rory's RSVP. She must have learned her manners from Emily. When is she coming?"

He shuts off the shower and realizes he has put this off for as long as he can. He wraps a towel around his waist and opens the bathroom door.

"She's not coming. We aren't seeing each other anymore." He hopes his succinctness will discourage any conversation about it.

Shira's face registers surprise, then pleasure. "Well there are many lovely and far more suitable young women coming to the party tonight."

He rolls his eyes. "If you want me to come out of my room at all tonight, you will not play match-maker. Now go away, so I can put on the clothes my mommy picked out."

* * *

He has just reached the bottom stair in the foyer when Colin and Finn rush up to him.

"What's up guys?" he says as they drag him by the arm toward the bar set up in the rear of the living room.

"Drinks first," Finn says, followed by Colin. "We need to talk to you. Two scotch, rocks. One vodka tonic," he tells the bartender.

"Okay, but my parents are going to want me to greet their friends."

"You are going to want to hear this first, mate," Finn says as they take their drinks toward an unpopulated corner of the vast room.

"So what's going on?" Logan asks, beginning to feel faint nerves. His friends are never this serious.

"I called Rory," Finn volunteers.

Logan stares at him. "Why would you do that?" _Did she tell you I lied about the break up? That_ _ **she**_ _dumped_ _ **me**_ _to be with some whiny emo douche?_

"I was worried about her. You've been so miserable. She can't be doing any better."

Logan thinks this over and replies "I have _not_ been so miserable…" They both look at him incredulously. "Whatever. So…is she? Miserable?"

"Eh…she's more like…really pissed off."

 _What? She is pissed off at me? I will never figure Rory Gilmore out._

"How does that work?" he asks Finn.

"Well, she says that you guys had a fight, and then you had Honor call her and break up with her."

"What? That's not true. When did she even talk to Honor?"

"Did I hear my name? Merry Christmas, little brother. Colin, Finn." Honor walks up to the boys with a big smile.

Colin and Finn politely reply "Merry Christmas, Honor, Josh," as Logan glares at his sister.

"When did you talk to Rory?" he says, raising his voice.

Honor smiles fades, and she speaks softly. "On Thanksgiving. I was trying to keep a connection to her. Just in case."

"Exact words, Honor!" he demands.

"Oh, God, okay…uh, I told her that I hated that you guys broke up, and um… that she and I could still be friends, and…I don't know, I think that's about it. What was wrong with that?"

"I don't know. What is wrong with that?" he asks Finn, his voice softening.

"Well, it turns out Rory just thought you were in a fight until Honor told her you were broken up."

"No, no, she said…" Logan trails off realizing he will have to admit that Rory was the one who ended things with him.

"Logan, tell me exactly what happened when you guys broke up."

He looks at his sister, silently pleading with her not to make him relive this in front of his friends and Josh.

"Don't you want to figure this out?" she asks.

 _Yes, maybe it can just be over one way or another._

"Fine. I came home early from those meetings in Omaha, and I caught her with her ex-boyfriend."

"What?" Honor exclaims.

"Caught them…fucking?" Colin asks.

"She didn't mention that," Finn says.

All of them respond at once.

He sighs. "No, Colin, they weren't fucking. But they were going out to dinner, and it looked too cozy…so I went too…and…I was pissed, so I was…not nice…and we fought, loudly…in the pub…in front of other people."

They are all looking at him intently.

"Then what?" Honor presses.

"When I called her afterwards, she told me she wasn't happy, and she wanted some space."

They are all staring at him intently.

Honor asks "Is that all she said?"

"Yeah, I... I think so. I was kind of stunned," he replies.

"How long after the fight did you call?" Colin asks.

"Um, maybe 10 minutes or so."

They are all quiet for a beat, and then they erupt at once.

"Oh, Logan…"

"That's not a break-up."

"Mate, you are an idiot."

"How is that not a break up?" he asks honestly.

"It was a fight, Logan. She wanted some time to cool off…Oh my God, I broke up with her for you. You are so clueless!" Honor scolds him.

Now it was Logan's turn to stare at them. _Have I really been that wrong? Shit, I have slept with other girls._ His mind is racing.

"So we're _not_ broken up?" He swallows hard, thinking of Walker and Claudia and even Cassandra.

"Oh no, you're broken up now. Hence the very pissed off reporter girl," Finn reminds him.

He drains his scotch, feeling the familiar burn in his throat. "It's probably the right decision anyway."

"How do you figure?" Josh finally chimes in. "You don't seem very happy."

"It was just a dumb experiment that didn't work."

"Jesus, Logan. You're not fucking Rainman. You've been repeating that for weeks. It doesn't mean it's true," Colin rails.

He doesn't think he can be any more embarrassed tonight than he already is, so he pulls out his wallet and retrieves his pro-con list.

"It _is_ true. 10-3 for the break-up," he says as he hands over the paper. They all read it silently over Honor's shoulder.

Colin rolls his eyes, grabs Logan's empty glass, and heads back to the bartender.

"Logan, you are such a moron," Honor scolds him. "Look at your pros. You are in love with her, and that would trump a thousand cons."

"I think this is an instance of quality over quantity," Finn says gently.

Logan thinks this over. _Am I in love with her? Probably. Yes. I'm sure. Why can't I say it out loud? Just do it. Say it._

"Okay, I love her," he admits.

"And Rory knows that, and you will work this out," Honor consoles him.

"She doesn't know," he says quietly. "I've never told her that."

"Wow, Logan." Colin has returned and hands him a fresh drink. "How badly have you fucked this up?"

"Has she told _you_?" Honor asks. He nods in response. "Well, what did you say back?"

"I told her that I would tell her that when I really meant it."

"Logan!"

"Dude…"

"Ouch."

 _I wasn't ready…I was scared, and it felt too…permanent…I didn't know…I've never felt like this…_

"Okay, okay, so as Colin says- I have fucked this up royally. Do you think I can get her back?"

Everyone is quiet for a moment.

"Logan!"

"Hey Alexandra," he says as Honor's friend plants herself right in front of him, somewhat violating his personal space.

"Look up," she demands.

He raises his eyes to see the mistletoe. As he looks back down, Alexandra grabs the back of his head and kisses him hard. She shoves her tongue into his mouth. Before he can even comprehend what is happening, she pulls away.

"How dare you?" she cries, slapping him across the face. "You know I am with Liam!" She stalks away from the group who stand there stunned.

"What the hell was that?" Logan finally asks.

"You know how dramatic she can be," Honor explains. "She probably needs a reason to fight with Liam. I would stay away from him for a while. He's pretty dramatic too. And getting back to Rory- let's not tell her you kissed my friend."

"But I didn't…" he starts and then trails off, because he knows he's done much worse.

"Okay, so I love our dear reporter girl as much as Logan here, but it's time to make a real sub-party." Finn pulls a zip-lock bag of marijuana from his inside breast pocket. "Pool house?"

On their way outside, Honor links arms with him and whispers, "You'll get her back, Logan. I'll help you."

* * *

Logan spends the last few days before Christmas wallowing in his own misery. _I cannot believe what a dumbass I am. Even Finn knew better than me. I will never get her back. She is too stubborn, and I have been too stupid._

His guilt returns full force, and he wonders if he will ever be able to face her again knowing what he's done.

 _But I thought we were broken up. I thought she was with Jess. I was miserable and lonely._

Honor and Finn both call to talk to him about Rory, but he tells them the same thing. It's too late. He was too wrong.

Despite nice and expensive gifts from his parents _(surely bought by staff)_ , Christmas feels hollow. Honor is with Josh's family, and he does not want to interrupt her. He is alone, and he deserves it.

He retreats to his room to continue moping. Just as he reaches his door, he hears his father's voice call out to him.

 _Wow. I don't think Dad has stepped foot in this wing of the house in 10 years. There must be a serious emergency._

"Dad, it's Christmas Day. Can't London or LA or Dallas or wherever at least wait until tomorrow?"

Mitchum pauses awkwardly. "No, this is not about work. I'm worried about you." He looks away uneasily. "I think you should try and work this out with Rory."

Logan eyes him suspiciously. "Since when do you care?"

"That's not fair. You know I care. This is just… not what we do. But I want you to be happy, of course, and you're obviously not."

He says nothing, unsure of his next move in this odd display of fatherly concern.

"Take the Range Rover. Go to the cabin. Take your knuckle-head friends if you need to. Just figure out how to fix this, because you're no good to anyone right now." Mitchum locks eye contact until Logan acquiesces.

He hangs his head and admits "I don't know how to fix it."

"Just… go with a grand gesture. Woo her again. Remind her why she was with you in the first place."


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: I do not own Gilmore Girls.

The next day, Logan heads for the mountain cabin in Vermont. He spends the drive listening to Rory's favorite music that he has loaded onto his iPod. He hopes to be in her head space by the time he gets there.

He has decided to tackle this problem the way his father taught him to tackle a story. Observe from all angles. Ask the necessary questions. Make decisions. Follow through.

He arrives at the cabin with all the contraband he has stolen from his father's office: legal pads, pens, flip boards, easel stands. After he unloads his things, he calls the caretaker to request beer and groceries. He plans to bunker down on his own for a few days before calling Honor and his friends for back-up.

He sets up the flip charts. Today he will observe the situation. He titles the first one:

 **THINGS I LOVE ABOUT RORY**

\- Sweet and thoughtful

\- The way she rambles

\- She makes me want to be a better person

\- She takes care of me/my friends

\- Passionate

\- Funny

\- She is not society (not really)

\- Confident in herself

\- Amazing writer

\- The way she blushes

\- She eats real food

He thinks about how great they are in bed, but doesn't feel comfortable writing all of that out in case anyone else sees it. He adds a smiley face for how great she is at giving blow jobs and another for the way she sighs when she comes.

He starts a second board:

 **THINGS RORY LOVES**

\- Lorelei

\- Stars Hollow

\- Her grandparents

\- Yale

\- Junk food

\- Books (and the way they smell)

\- Coffee

\- The paper

\- Snow

\- Lame movies

 _This one gets smiley faces for kisses on her collarbone and teeth on her nipples._

He props up a new board.

 **WHY WE WORK**

\- She keeps me grounded

\- I lighten her up

\- Intellectually equal

\- Genuinely like each other/ hanging out together

\- We have grown very comfortable with each other

\- Physical connection

He takes a break and peruses the books his father has stocked here. He sees his favorite, The Great Gatsby, and begins re-reading. After a few chapters, he goes back to his list of why they work and adds

\- Love the same literature

 _I never thought I would care so much about if a girl reads or not._

The process continues throughout the day. He takes breaks to read and watch TV, all the while analyzing and adding to his lists. Many smiley faces are added.

Before he heads to bed, he adds one last line to the things Rory loves:

\- ME?

 _Please let her still love me._

He thinks about all of those smiley faces as he goes to bed. He hopes his days of jerking off to fantasies of Rory will be over soon. _It's getting old._

* * *

The next day, Logan awakens ready to ask the tough questions. As he eats a bowl of cereal, he sets up another flip board.

 **WHY DID WE BREAK UP?**

\- I'm an idiot

\- Jess?

\- She was unhappy with the rest of her life

\- DRAMA

 _With the exception of Jess, these could all be my fault._

 **WHAT COULD KEEP US FROM GETTING BACK TOGETHER?**

\- Jess?

\- Lorelei hates me/ Shira hates her

\- She's stubborn

\- She doesn't love me anymore?

\- She finds out about the other girls

These are all valid points. He feels the depression kicking in, so he heads outside for a walk and some fresh air. He finds a large rock, brushes the snow off, and sits down. He remembers the last time he was in Vermont. Jumping off of a scaffold with Rory. He had been intrigued by her immediately, but that was the first time he could tell she was attracted to him.

 _I was a different guy then. I was adventurous and spontaneous. That's who she fell for. Obviously, I won't be seeing other girls, but I need to remember how to be that guy again. Dad is actually right. Grand gestures and wooing. Only this time, I am going to make sure she knows exactly how I feel._

He realizes it is time to bring Honor in. He's gotten as far as he knows how, and now he needs female perspective. As soon as he is back to the cabin, he calls her.

She arrives a few hours later with Josh and a dime bag. Logan rolls the joints, while they peruse his charts.

"What are all these smiley faces for?" she asks finally.

He clears his throat. "Um, personal things."

"Got it. You guys are obviously good in that department. I like everything you have. I just need a little clarification on Jess, Lorelei, and," she makes air quotes, "the other girls."

"Okay, Jess is her ex, who she may or may not be with now. Finn didn't seem to think so, but I'm not sure."

"How long were they together?" Josh asks, lighting his joint.

"I have no clue. I had never even heard his name before that night." He sees them glance at each other. "I know that's not a good sign."

"Forget him- why does her mom hate you?"

"I don't know for certain that she does, but she hates Hartford society, money, and…our family."

Josh laughs and Honor snorts. "No way around those. Her opinion really matters?"

He nods grimly.

"Okay, we'll have to come back to that because you can't really change those things. Now, what other girls? Because I was joking about Alexandra."

"I've just…I've been with… I wasn't an altar boy, okay? I feel like I should tell her, but I don't know that she will forgive me."

"Don't tell her, man. She'll never trust you again," Josh offers.

Honor turns to stare at him. "Not you, babe. You know I would never, have never…" Josh backtracks.

"I would never be unfaithful to Rory either," Logan interjects, trying to save Josh. "I thought we were through. I mean, I thought she was with Jess, you know?"

Honor finally stops staring at her fiancée and says "I actually agree. You didn't intend to cheat, and we don't want to give her reasons to balk. So let's come up with a plan…. First, you have to tell her that you're sorry and you love and miss her. You will probably have to grovel and beg."

 _This is going to be so humiliating._

"I wouldn't tell her that you 'accidentally' broke up though," Honor continues.

"Yeah, that makes you sound really stupid."

"Thanks, Josh," he says sarcastically. "So what should I say?"

"Just stay vague with that. You thought you needed space too, but you were wrong. Blame some of this on Honor. She had the wrong idea… She took it upon herself…etc."

"Absolutely. Make me the bad guy if you have to. Can you do that?"

Logan sighs. "I think I have to. I've got to get her back. Do you think she would come to New York for New Year's Eve?

"Not a good idea. Too loud. Too much booze and drugs. I don't know if it will seem sincere."

"Okay. We're back at school January 4th. Finn says she's coming back. Actually…" he grabs his cell phone and dials.

"Hey buddy. I need a favor… Are you still cozy with that chick who works in the Admissions office?... Right, right. Amanda. Can you get her to tell you Rory's schedule?… I'm gonna try like hell… I know… Also, find out if she's living in student housing, and if not, some contact info for Paris Gellar… Thanks, Finn. I owe you one… Yeah, in the city…Just tell me when and where…It's good to be back…Yeah, I'll tell them. See ya."

"Okay, Finn is going to help out. And he has rooms at the Trump for New Year's Eve if you want to come."

"I'm in. Finn always has the best weed."

"No, Josh. We're adults now. We are going to that party with Megan and her new boyfriend. But that's all good news. Once you have found her, all-out assault. Flowers, diamonds, chocolates. Let's look at this list." Honor rereads the list of things Rory loves.

"Coffee, books, junk food. Those should be easy. You know, Dad has… somewhere around here… Give me a minute." Honor disappears from the room.

Wordlessly, Josh passes him the roach. Logan takes the last hit and stubs it out. He is feeling more confident. _Maybe it's the pot talking…but I know I am going to get her back._

Honor returns, grinning like a loon. "Look what I found!"

Logan stands up and walks over to take the books from her arms. "Are these first editions?"

"Yep, every Jane Austen. Dad gave them to me when I graduated from Barnard. They're yours now. Or Rory's I guess."

"I can have these?"

"Yeah, they're just sitting here. Dad guessed, but I really am more into the Bronte sisters."

"Thanks so much. She will love them." _Ace does love old books._

"No problem. Can we take a break now? I'm starving."

* * *

The rest of winter break is much better for Logan. He knows that he will get her back. They love each other. _What we have is special. I just have to remind her._

New Year's comes and goes. He gracefully rebuffs Walker. He has a decent enough time. He pledges that 2006 is the year he takes control of his life. ("Fuck London, fuck your dad, and _fuck_ Rory," Colin laughs.)

He begins to get nervous on the drive back to New Haven though. _What if she says no? She can't say no.  
_

He unloads his things into his apartment. He sets up the flip boards of why he loves Rory and what Rory loves next to the bed. He plans to review them every day. He has to stay on his game.

He pulls out the pro-con list. With a sharpie he writes "I LOVE HER" on the pro side and puts it on the refrigerator. Tomorrow is the day.


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

Logan wakes up with too much energy. He showers and gets dressed, making sure to fix his hair and wear Rory's favorite cologne.

Thanks to Finn, he knows which coffee cart Rory will be at, and approximately when she will be there. He gets there 20 minutes early and orders two coffees, though his is unnecessary. He fixes hers the way she likes it and sits down to wait.

Thirty minutes later, he spots her. She is talking to a professor, and her face is animated. _She is so beautiful. God, I have missed seeing that face._

She finishes her conversation and turns his way. He rises, his heart beating fast. When she is about three feet away, he calls out "I knew you would have to hit the coffee cart eventually." She raises her eyes to meet his. She stops in her tracks, and the smile fades. Turning on her heel, she walks away from him.

 _Shit. Shit, shit, shit._

He throws Rory's coffee in the trash and pulls out his phone to call Honor. "It didn't work," he says as soon as she answers.

"Okay, relax. What did she say?"

"Nothing. She practically ran away from me."

"Okay then. What did y _ou_ say?"

"Nothing, Honor. She ran away from me!" he shouts.

"Regroup, baby brother. Minor setback. Where do you think she is now?"

Logan thinks back over Rory's schedule, which he has committed to memory. "Uh, she has class."

"And so you are going…" Honor leads him.

"To wait outside her class. Thanks. I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"It's okay, Logan. I'm here to help. Stick to the plan."

But when he sees Rory after her class, she looks so happy, that he can't stand the thought of upsetting her again. _I'll catch her at the newspaper meeting tomorrow. That won't seem so calculated._

* * *

The next morning, Logan heads across campus to the Daily News office. He slows and takes a deep breath before he walks in. She's here. She is talking to Paris with her back to him.

As he walks her way, Peter calls out to him, "Hey man, how was your break?" Logan shakes his hand and starts to answer, all the while keeping Rory in his peripheral vision. He makes some mindless small talk as his brain shifts into overdrive. _What can I say to get her to hear me out?_

"My door is not open! Huntzberger! My office! Now!" Paris shouts, moving to a makeshift cubicle.

He looks up and heads that way. He will have to pass Rory. He reaches out to touch her, and she recoils from his hand.

He keeps walking, unsure of what to say or do.

"Sit down, Logan. Now let's have a little chat about your future."

"Sure, Paris," he replies sliding into the seat across from her. _God, she hates me. She is disgusted by me. I bet Robert told her about Cassandra._ He vaguely hears Paris talking.

He slowly leans back in his chair, trying to catch a glimpse of her.

 _Please let her be waiting for me._

Her desk is empty, and her things are gone.

 _Shit. Shit, shit, shit._

"Hey! Either spin a plate on your nose while you do that, or cut it out, 'cause I am speaking," Paris barks at him.

"Sorry," he murmurs turning his attention back to her.

"Oh, you will be…Now let's talk about deadlines, emphasis on dead. You will meet my-"

"Listen, Paris. You know I can do this blindfolded. Just assign me the articles, and I'll get them done."

"Really? I am pretty sure that you told Doyle the same thing last semester."

"I know, but I mean it this time. I need to talk to you about something else."

Paris stares at him blankly.

"Paris, I have to get Rory back. I have been so-"

"Geez, what is it with you two? Keep your personal drama out of my newsroom."

Logan sighs, then stands up to leave. "Just email me my assignments. I'll take care of it."

"Okay. And Logan… just so you know, Rory has been talking about these pears non-stop. Babette made a pie… or something. I wasn't really listening. You know how she rambles."

 _Wait. Is she trying to help me? With pears?_

"Where can you find pears this time of year?"

"Aren't you a Huntzberger? Just look for the damn pears, silver spoon. And get out of my office!"

He takes the rest of the day to regroup. He checks in with Honor who reminds him to stay the course. They have a plan, and it will work.

His confidence has taken another hit today, but he will keep trying tomorrow. The coffee cart won't work again. _She'll probably go to the other end of campus to avoid me. I am just going to have to camp out at her apartment and beg her to talk to me._

* * *

The next day, he gets up and takes care to look good again. He picks up two coffees and heads to the address Finn had provided him. He passes by what are surely drug dealers on the stairs and heads up a few flights.

 _What a shithole. Ace cannot live here._

He knocks on her door. Paris cracks it and looks at him through the chain. She has some kind of weird padding on her face.

"What do you want, Logan?"

"Hey, is Rory home?"

"She went to brunch with her mom. She should be home soon."

"Um, okay. Can I come in and wait?"

"No," she says and slams the door shut. He can hear her flipping multiple locks.

 _So much for Paris helping me. I can wait outside. Gives me time to prepare. Woo her. Be witty, charming, spontaneous, honest, caring, sincere, contrite…_

Forty minutes later, he hears someone coming up the stairs. He quickly jumps to his feet and picks up the coffees. Rory turns the corner carrying a couple of bags and looking totally preoccupied. She looks up, sees him, and stops where she is.

"I brought coffee, but it's cold," he begins and she rushes past him.

 _Keep going. Witty, charming, spontaneous, honest, caring, sincere, contrite._

"It's a nice place you got here. I've been discussing the proper baking soda to actual crack ratio you can get away with, with your neighbors downstairs. Two to one during the daylight, three to one at night," he tells her with a smirk.

"I have twenty minutes to change. Then I have someplace to be," she says fiddling with her locks and continuing to avoid his eyes.

 _Witty. Charming._

"It's gonna take you twenty just to unlock your door," he says thinking of how many locks he heard Paris flip.

"Bye, Logan."

 _Caring. Sincere._

"This place is a dump, Rory. You can't live here."

She finally turns to look at him. "You don't get to care about where I live anymore, Logan." He is surprised by the venom in her tone. "You broke up with me. Through your sister."

 _Honest. Contrite._

"I didn't mean for that to happen."

"You're a coward," she interrupts. "Mr. Life-and-Death Brigade can't even break up with his girlfriend."

 _But not so honest I look like an idiot._

"Honor was bugging me, and I told her we broke up- to shut her up. I needed some time-"

"So you didn't mean it?"

 _Sincere._

"No, I did. I just…It was too much for me, okay?"

 _I was jealous and angry._

"It was a fight. People fight."

 _I didn't know that._ "Yeah, well, I don't fight. I don't want to be screaming at you in a bar. I can't take that. It's too much drama."

"Well if you can't take the drama," she sasses back, "then you shouldn't be in a relationship, which, by the way, you're not. So, everything's good." She turns back to work on her locks.

 _I have to make her hear me._ "It's not that easy."

"Sure it is."

He sighs. This is not going as planned. Rory is still struggling with her lock, and he is struggling to get his words out.

 _Back to the plan. Spontaneous._

"You want some help?"

"Nope."

 _Witty._

"I bet one of the guys downstairs could help you out getting into a locked apartment."

She kicks the door twice. "Just go be somewhere else, Logan." She leans over to get her things.

 _I am running out of time. Honest._

"I thought that I wanted to break up," he rushes through his thoughts. "I thought that it was a stupid experiment- me trying to be a boyfriend. That it didn't work, and I'd just move on. And I didn't. Couldn't, actually."

 _Sincere._

"Rory, I love you."

She stares at him with no feeling in her eyes. "I have an appointment. I have to go." She finally gets the door open, then slams it in his face.

Logan stands at Rory's door unsure of what to do. _Should I go? Should I wait for her to come back out? Crap, I've got to call Honor again._

"Hey, baby brother. How's it going?"

"Not good. I finally talked to her, and she slammed the door in my face."

"Did you say all the things we practiced?"

"I think so. I actually rambled a bit, but I did tell her I loved her."

"And she slammed the door in your face? Aww, that had to hurt. Where are you now?"

"Um, I'm still standing outside her door."

"God, Logan. You are so adorably clueless. Go home. You made actual contact. Start stage 2."

"Okay," he says. "You're sure this is the right move?"

"Yes. Stick to our plan. I love you."

"Love you too. Oh, wait. Do you know where I can get pears?"

"Pears? Like the fruit? Yeah, I can do that. Text me an address."

* * *

Once he gets home, Logan finds Honor's plans for stage 2:

Email, call, text.

Flowers, gifts.

Be contrite.

Be sincere.

First, he calls a florist. "Hi. I need to place a standing order. Big bouquets. Every color, every flower. Just mix it up. Two dozen, twice a day. Start with a week. And the cards should say 'I'm sorry. Please give me another chance. Love, Logan.'"

Next, he sits at his computer to start the barrage of emails.

 _Contrite. Sincere._

 **Dear Rory,**

 **Please believe me when I tell you how sorry I am. You know that a lot of this is new to me. I really felt like a fight that big only preceded a break up.**

 **Seeing you with Jess was really hard for me. I don't like to feel jealous or out-of-control. I thought I needed a break from all of it. But being without you for six weeks was awful. I will gladly take the drama if it means we can be together again. Please, put me out of my misery and give us another chance.**

 **I love you,**

 **Logan**

He re-reads it quickly, embarrassed at how vulnerable he sounds. This is what Rory needs to hear.

 _Contrite. Sincere. Embarrassing. Send._

* * *

The next day, he attends his first class of the semester. _Missed the first three days. Drop-add anyway. Getting Rory back is my focus this semester._

As soon as his class ends, he stops by the Daily News and her favorite coffee cart. No sign of her.

He gets a text from Honor. "Got the pears. Ordered some candles. Shipped the Jane Austens. Anything else?"

 _I am so lucky to have her. Growing up in that house would have been impossible without her. And now she spends her free time trying to fix my love life._

He decides to wait until he gets home to respond. She deserves an email or a phone call. _She actually deserves some flowers, too- I'll add to my order._

He goes to his next class and spends the hour thinking about the email he will send Rory today. She did not respond to yesterday's, but he is sticking to his plan. Rory fell for the Logan Huntzberger who wouldn't take no for an answer. He can be that guy again.

Once home, he sits down to type.

 **Dear Rory,**

 **Paris assigned me my first article of the semester. She wants an expose on the dearth of healthy options in the dining halls. As you are a former dining hall employee and a junk food connoisseur, I plan for you to be my first interview. Do you think this means Paris is TEAM LOGAN? Maybe I should get her a shirt. I always knew she really liked me deep down.  
**

 **In all seriousness, I like myself a lot more when I am with you. I'm kinder. I'm more thoughtful. I'm just happier (and therefore less likely to be drunk or high).**

 **You used to tell me that I helped you to be less rigid. More spontaneous and open to new adventures. We are good for each other, Rory.**

 **We can get that back. I know we can. Please forgive me. Just talk to me.**

 **Love, Logan**

Before he goes to bed that night, he tries a phone call. She doesn't answer. He leaves a voicemail.

"Hey Ace. I just wanted to tell you that I hope you are happy to be back at Yale. I'm sure you're already sniffing books in the library. I'm hoping you'll answer next time I call. I'm not giving up, so…Have a good night and enjoy your coffee in the morning."

* * *

Honor checks in the next day between classes. "How are we doing?"

"I don't know, Honor. I'm emailing and calling, but she is completely avoiding me. Last night, I even hired a guy to be her personal coffee cart this morning, and she still hasn't responded."

"God, she's tough. You would choose this one. Maybe run through your lists one more time and see if there is anything else you can do. Something big. Something she can't ignore."

"Yeah, I'll try. I'm going to head back to the paper and try to catch her. I'll talk to you soon."

He heads into the Daily News office. _Dad would be so proud at how much I have been here this- oh, God. She's here._

She looks up, sees him enter, and sighs. They hold eye contact for a moment. Logan is about to head her way when Paris shouts, "Gilmore! Get in here!" Rory looks toward Paris's office, and then back at him before going into the bunker.

Logan lets out the breath he'd been holding and settles into his desk to wait for her. Doyle comes over ("Lo-Gan!") and sits on the corner of his desk.

 _That felt like progress... She actually looked at me… Shut up, Doyle…It seemed like she wanted to talk… There she is._

Rory grabs her things and rushes out without glancing back his way.

 _Fuck._

He stands up and goes to see Paris, leaving Doyle in mid-sentence.

"Hey, Paris."

"Huntzberger. Is this about your assignments? Because you told me that you could-"

"No. That's not…I'll…those are fine. They'll be done. I just need to know. Do I have a chance here? Is she coming around at all? Because I am really trying. Harder than I've probably ever tried at anything. But I'm not sure it is going to work."

Paris's face actually softens. "Don't give up yet." And then the softness is gone. "But quit sending things to the apartment. The doo-wop group downstairs does not need to think that we have any access to money."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll stop. Well, some things are already ordered. But nothing else."

Logan goes back to his desk and decides to send Rory today's email from there.

 **Dear Rory,**

 **It was great to see you today without you yelling at me, though I will take yelling if it's all I can get. I felt like maybe you wanted to talk, so call me. Or just respond to this. Please.**

 **Love, Logan**

When Logan arrives home, he opens a beer and begins to study his lists, per Honor's suggestion. He rereads the board "Things Rory loves." The top two items are Lorelei and Stars Hollow.

 _Shit. I know what I have to do._


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any characters. Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing!

After map-questing the directions, Logan finds himself on the road to the Dragonfly Inn on Saturday morning. He debates calling first, then figures his best shot is a surprise attack. He will ambush Lorelei and make her hear him.

The Inn is quaint and charming. He can see its appeal. At the front desk, he is "greeted" by an irritated French man. _This must be Michel._

"I'm looking for Lorelei," he says uncertainly.

"She iz wiz ze seerup dreenk-ehs," Michel responds, not looking up from what he is doing.

"Can I wait for her?"

"I suppose."

Logan looks around and sees a living room with a couch. He settles in and practices his speech. He is more nervous than he can ever remember being.

 _Remember- Sincere and honest only. Lorelei does not care about my charm._

She enters the room, and he rises slowly, timidly. "Hi."

"Hello," she says coolly.

"I was gonna call you, but I figured you wouldn't take the call."

"Yeah, you figured right," she replies in a terse manner.

 _Shit, she does not like me._ "I just need a minute." He nervously rubs his chin.

"Okay." She sits, and he does the same.

He takes a deep breath and begins the words he has practiced the whole way here. "Look, I know I am not your favorite person in the world-"

"No you're definitely low on the list," Lorelei interrupts him. "Right above the guy who thought up small pox blankets."

 _Ouch. That's harsh._ "Well in my defense, I think I'm a notch or two higher than that."

"You're not exactly in a position to comment on that, are you?"

"No." _This is not going to work. I should leave._

"No, in fact, let's take inventory of all the delightful things that have happened since you waltzed into my daughter's life. She was arrested, convicted, she's on probation. She'll have a criminal record unless she can get it expunged."

 _That was her idea. And our lawyer could have gotten her out of it._

"She dropped out of school, moved out of my house."

 _I told her to stay at Yale._

"She didn't speak to me for five months, three weeks, and sixteen days. Oh wait, come to think of it, you are my favorite person."

 _But I didn't…_ "Okay, I can defend myself on one or two of those points."

"No, you can't," Lorelei cuts him off. "Why are you here?"

 _Honest._ "I miss her, okay? I made a mistake, and I'm trying to rectify it, but nothing is working. She won't talk to me."

"Can you blame her?" Lorelei asks sarcastically.

"No, but I'm doing everything I can. Flowers, gifts-"

"All your old stand-bys, huh?"

"-books, coffee cart," he continues on, ignoring that snide comment. "I'm trying to show her how I feel."

"And it sounds to me like she is trying to show you how _she_ feels."

 _She's probably right. She knows Rory better than anybody._ "Look, I figured this was a suicide mission, okay? It's probably something you and Rory will laugh about for years to come. But I'm not giving up until I exhaust all my options, and asking for your help is one of them."

"You're seriously here to ask for my help with Rory? This is not a joke?"

 _Okay, she's listening now._ "I'm going for broke here."

"Well," she relents with a sigh, "you've got moxie, my friend. I'll give you that."

"I think I get it from my dad."

"I hate your dad."

 _Bingo._ "Me too. See? We have things in common here, you and me. Maybe this isn't so crazy." He gives her his most charming smile.

She gives him a tight smile in return. This is the opening he has been waiting for. He takes a deep breath before continuing.

"Can I tell you something? Something that I haven't even been able to tell Rory yet?"

"Okay, but why can't you tell Rory?

"Because it makes me seem like an idiot. You'll love it."

Lorelei finally gives him a legitimate smile.

"I was so jealous when I saw her with Jess, and she-"

"Jess? Mariano? When did she see Jess?"

"Um, before Thanksgiving."

"Jess is a punk. She should not be seeing him."

"Well, now we have two things in common," he smiles. "But she did see him, and we fought about it. She told me she needed some space," he trails off.

"I thought she was choosing him over me. I thought she broke up with me- for him. Rory is my first real relationship, and we'd never argued before, at least not like that. I honestly thought _she_ dumped _me_. My sister has since straightened me out. It sounds so dumb looking back on it now, but I just didn't know the difference."

"Logan-"

"Wait. I'm not done. You accused me of using all my 'old stand-bys,' but that's not true. I've never done anything like this for a girl. I don't usually have to work so hard, and I've never really cared if something was over. My dad is an ass, and when he screws up, this is what he does. Flowers, jewelry. I tried to do things Rory could appreciate, but… I mean, my parents have a terrible marriage so it's probably not the right thing to emulate. It's not like I have _your_ parents to model after."

"Logan-"

"You don't know us together, but Rory and I are really good for each other," he rushes. "She keeps me grounded, and she makes me want to be a better person."

"Logan-"

"And I help her live a little, have fun, be young. Maybe that's not what her mother wants to hear, but Rory needs me to help her be more spontaneous."

"Logan-"

"And Lorelei, I love her, and I want to make all this right. Because I am miserable without her." He finally takes a breath. It feels good to get all of that off his chest.

Lorelei says nothing for a moment. Then she grins. "You done?" He nods. "How long have you been practicing that?"

"For a while," he grins back. "But it's all true."

She stares at him for what feels like an eternity. He doesn't know what else to say. He has bared his soul in the most embarrassing way. _If this doesn't work, it's over._

"Wait here," she tells him and walks over to the front desk.

His head is spinning. He is unsure of his next move.

After a few minutes, Lorelei returns and hands him a sealed envelope. "Take this to Rory. Do not read it." She shows him her signature over the flap. She turns around to leave.

"What does it say?" he calls after her.

"I'll see you around, Logan," she says without turning back to him.

* * *

He leaves the Dragonfly, unsure if he is better or worse off. _She wouldn't have said she'd see me around if she didn't approve, right?_

He pulls to a four-way stop just outside of Stars Hollow where a teenager is selling donuts. _Ace would appreciate some donuts even if this letter seals my fate._ He pays for the box and notices the sticker on top. "Stars Hollow High thanks you for your support." _Perfect._

The entire ride back to Yale is spent brainstorming ways to open the letter without Rory knowing. He doesn't want to hand her a letter that says "Logan's a dick. Don't take him back." He is just going to have to risk it. This may be his last shot.

He pulls up to Rory's apartment, thinking again that Rory has got to move. He trudges up the stairs and knocks on her door a few times. _Looks like another day spent hanging around outside her door. I've got to start carrying a book with me._

After 20 minutes, he decides it is time to leave. He stands up just as he hears her come up the stairs. She sees him and brushes past to her door, completely ignoring him.

 _Shit. Offer the donuts._

"I come bearing gifts."

"I have to unlock the door," she says coldly.

 _That gives me a full three minutes._ "You can't say no to these. I know you- it's biologically impossible," he rushes.

"Oh, yeah?" She glances at the open box. "No."

 _Well then._ He closes the donuts. _Just keep talking. Get in the apartment._ "That seems cumbersome."

"You get used to it."

"You get the coffee cart?" _Not to brag, but that took some work._

"You really think we're gonna chit-chat?"

"I just wanted to know." _Seriously, it took a lot of work._

"Yeah, I got it. And the flowers and the books and the candles and the fruit. What's next on the list? A marching band? A parrot who says 'I'm sorry'? You have to go."

"Wait." _Actually, next on the list is my last chance._ He shows her the letter.

"What's that? A subpoena?"

"It's a note from your mother."

"You're kidding," Rory says, dumbfounded.

"Check out the handwriting. Dragonfly stationary. Can we get out of the hallway?"

Rory kicks the door twice and opens it. _Is she letting me in?_

The scent of flowers is overwhelming, and he realizes he may have overdone it. _Concentrate! You're in the apartment._

"I went to see her at her inn. We talked a little. It was a tad humiliating. She told me to wait and she came back with this. She said to give it to you."

"What's it say?" she asks tentatively.

 _I wish I knew._ "I was instructed not to read it. She even signed the seal on the envelope to make sure."

"You have no idea what this says?"

Logan sighs. "None."

Rory opens the letter and begins reading.

His heart is pounding. "What does it say?"

She shushes him and keeps reading.

 _Shit. This can't be good._ "What's it say?"

"Shhh." _I wonder if Lorelei told her about…_

Rory giggles. _Yup, she definitely told her how idiotic I am._

"What does it say?" he demands.

"Shhh."

"Come on, Ace. You're laughing. Is that good or bad?"

"Hmmm. Yep." She says, ignoring him and giggling again.

"Just give me some indication whether it's good or bad," he begs. "Something. Anything…"

"Okay, fine," he continues. "Just tell me- is there anything in there about giving me a second chance?"

Rory finally looks up. "I'd have to re-read it," she says smugly.

"Please don't do that, Ace. Come on. Come out with me. Let me make it up to you."

She looks at him, and he can feel her weakening. "Maybe dinner."

"When?" Logan pushes.

"I'll have to check my schedule," she rolls her eyes.

"Check it," he presses.

"I can't do it right now." She gestures to all the books on the couch.

"So…" he says, knowing it will make her smile.

"I'll call you."

 _YES!_ "Good enough, good enough. You promise you'll call?"

"Leave the donuts."

He hands her the box and leaves before she can change her mind. As he closes the door behind him, he breathes a sigh of relief. He feels lighter than he has felt in months. _She smiled at me._

* * *

Saturday night, Logan heads into Rich Man's Shoe with Finn and Colin. It is the first time he has been there since he and Rory broke up.

"So, what are we celebrating, mate?" Finn asks as they settle into their booth.

"Gentlemen. This afternoon, Rory finally agreed to a date. Now, I haven't pinned her down to an _actual_ date yet, but, it's progress."

"Of course she has. You were relentless," Colin says. "We're very proud of your tenacity," he mocks.

"Seriously, I know I have been a pain in the ass recently, and I appreciate you guys sticking by me."

"Are we getting smaltzy tonight? Okay. Finn, you have been the most amazing-"

"Shut up! I'm serious. And I need your help planning the perfect date. Big. Romantic."

"I took a girl to Chianti last week," Finn offers. "Very romantic. She blew me in the car on the way home."

Logan rolls his eyes.

"Is Rory kinky like that?" Colin asks.

"Shut the fuck up, man. But Chianti is a good idea, Finn. Thanks."

"No problem. Now if you do get road head, I deserve details."

* * *

Sunday afternoon, Logan attempts a phone call. Rory answers after two rings.

"Does this phone call come with any hidden gifts I should be aware of?"

"No. I'll stop all that if you want me to. It's just been hard to get your attention."

"I didn't know Logan Huntzberger ever had problems getting girls' attention."

"Well, certain girls can be very stubborn."

"You've always wanted what you can't have," Rory comes back at him.

"Not anymore. I know what I want. I want you. Some of you. All of you. Whatever you'll give me."

Rory is quiet for a few minutes.

"Hey. Are you okay?" he asks tentatively.

"Yes. I'm just not used to you being so…I don't know… verbal about your feelings."

"I'm gonna do better Rory. I promise you. I am so much more scared of losing you than I ever was of committing to you."

She is quiet again.

 _Did I push too far?_

"Okay, so what can I tell you about the junk food in the dining halls?"

He laughs. "So you have been reading my emails! Talk to me about breakfast first…"

* * *

Monday morning, Logan waits for Rory at the coffee cart before class. She had agreed last night, but his butterflies think otherwise. He anxiously sits with two cups of coffee.

She enters the quad completely engrossed in what she is reading. Her bag bumps the bike rack almost toppling the bikes that are parked there. He laughs as she approaches.

"What's so funny?" she asks as he hands her a coffee.

"You're just such a spazz. But it's adorable."

She grins, and Logan can feel his face lighting up too. _We can get to normal again._

They chat easily, even mildly flirting, for five minutes or so, until Rory has to leave for class.

"Maybe I'll see you here later, Huntzberger," she says as she heads off.

 _She's trying hard, but she is not going to be able to resist me for much longer._

He actually does not see her for the rest of the day. Disappointed, he writes her an email.

 **Dear Rory,**

 **Today made me realize just how much I have missed our everyday routine. I miss drinking coffee with you. I miss "arguing" with you. I miss hearing about your day. I miss going to bed together at night and waking up together in the morning. Of course, I also miss the good stuff that happens in between those two events. (I miss how you blush when I talk about sex.)**

 **I just miss** _ **you**_ **. So much.**

 **Love, Logan**

 **PS- Do I still make you blush?**

For good measure, he texts her: "Check your email."

Ten minutes later, his phone chimes.

"Yes, I'm blushing. Coffee tomorrow?"

He smiles and responds, "Same time, same place."

 _Tomorrow I am locking this date down._


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note: I do not own Gilmore Girls. Italics are Logan's inner thoughts.

Rory approaches with her eyes intent on the book she is reading. Just before she runs into a trash can, he calls out, "Look!"

She stops mid-step and says, "I don't remember that being there yesterday."

"Well, yesterday you came from the other way so you missed the trash can, but almost took out the bike rack."

"Thank God I have a guardian angel hanging out by the coffee kiosk." She walks toward him smiling.

"It's the only safe place to stand with a maniac like you walking around. Plus, here, I'm guaranteed to run into you at least three times a day. Your usual," he says as he hands her a cup.

"You've been hanging out at this coffee cart for a week."

 _She knows I have been here. Maybe she hasn't been avoiding me as hard as she was pretending to._

"Yes, it's sad. I'm officially a wuss. If I saw myself doing this, I'd beat the crap out of myself," he jokes.

"You really have nothing better to do with your time?"

"Nothing better than to try and get you back, no." This earns him a smile and a blush.

Rory deflects. "You're too slick for your own good, Huntzberger."

"This is not slick. This is a Nora Ephron movie. Louis Armstrong should be warbling as we talk," he quips. "So, come on. Please. Put me out of my misery. You promised me you would let me take you to dinner."

"How about Thursday night?"

 _YES! Wait…_

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'll have turned in my article to the Daily News, and my Friday morning history class was cancelled this week."

"Okay, great. Thursday it is. 7:30. And do not think of backing out, because I will cry and eat a pint of Rocky Road while watching An Affair to Remember with Rita Wilson," Logan says with a smile.

"Of course."

"7:30?" he presses.

"Can't wait." Rory takes her coffee and begins to walk away, already engrossed in her book again.

"Eyes on the road!" he calls out as she almost takes out the trash can again.

 _Thursday. Two days to set the perfect date. Time to call Honor._

* * *

That night, he makes reservations, orders flowers, and buys condoms. _Probably wishful thinking, but I should be prepared just in case._

He gets a text from Rory saying she can't meet for coffee in the morning, but can be there after her 1:00 class.

To his surprise, Rory is waiting for him on a bench when he walks up to the cart. She hands him a coffee. " _Your_ usual," she says.

"Woah. This is a treat," Logan laughs.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about something. Sit."

 _Shit. Is she cancelling our date? Has she heard that I left that party with Cassandra? Oh God. Has my mother called her?_

"Logan, it's okay. Just sit."

He stiffly sits down onto the bench, silently praying he will come out of this.

"I've thought about some things you emailed me, and something Finn said, and… we need to talk about Jess."

He exhales, looks her right in the eyes, and says "Rory, I don't want to know. I can't think about you with him, and I know, given _my_ past, how hypocritical that is. As long as you aren't together _right now_ , I just don't want to… You don't have to say anything."

"But I _want_ to say something. I want you to know. I need to explain."

 _It can't be any worse than the visual in my head… I am such a hypocrite…_

He nods his consent.

"I've never really told you about him, but not because I've been pining for him or anything. There just… isn't much to tell. We dated my senior year of high school. I was crazy about him. My mom and all my friends hated him."

Logan snorts.

"Hush. No one could understand why I broke up with Dean for him. But I just saw so much potential, and I thought I could be the one who helped him reach it. I believed there was so much more to him than the smartass he showed to the world."

"That sounds familiar," Logan sighs. "Were you guys serious?"

"I thought so. I thought that I might be in love with him, but… Looking back, he didn't treat me very well, and he never included me in any of the big moments in his life. _He_ wasn't serious about _me_."

She pauses, collecting her thoughts.

"I think he has regrets. He wanted to be that guy for me, he just wasn't ready then. He periodically drops into my life with grand declarations, but I am not a naïve little girl anymore. His words don't move me like they used to. But this time was actually different. He wanted to show me his book. Let me know that I had been right about him and his potential. It wasn't about us, or me, at all."

 _Of course it was about you, Rory. He showed you the book to get you back in bed._

Logan remains silent.

"He showed up. I didn't invite him over while you were out of town. That was just coincidence."

He still says nothing.

"Logan, I did not sleep with him."

 _What? She **didn't** sleep with him?_

He exhales. He is relieved, but his relief is quickly replaced with guilt. He cannot look at her.

"In fact, I've never slept with him. By the time our relationship had progressed physically, he left town, and we've never done more than… heavy making-out."

"Okay, I don't want the details," Logan finally speaks.

"I just want to make sure that you know that I didn't cheat on you. I would never do that to you."

He feels like shit. "Well, we were broken up. I wouldn't have liked it, but it would've been okay," he lies.

"No," she insists. "It still would've felt like cheating, and I didn't do anything. I just want you to know."

 _How can I ever tell her? I am such a horrible fuck-up._

"Did you think the whole time we've been apart, that I was sleeping-"

"Yes," he interrupts.

Rory looks away from him, and he looks down at the coffee in his hands. Her hand comes into his view as she reaches across him and takes his hand. This is the most physical contact they have had in months. He finally looks up at her.

"If we want this to work, we have to learn how to fight," she says quietly.

"I don't want to fight, Rory!"

"Obviously I don't either, but realistically, we will. We can't just shut down and make assumptions. I don't want to miss two months with you every time we disagree. We have to talk about things as they happen."

He sighs. "Well, that sounds entirely too mature."

"That's what we're trying to do here, right? A mature relationship?" she grins.

He lifts her hand to his lips and kisses her knuckles. "I want that more than anything."

Rory smiles, and they share a quiet look.

"I am actually glad that Jess came to visit though."

Logan raises an eyebrow.

"No, I mean… he just pointed out a lot of things that I was doing wrong. Dropping out of school, living with my grandparents, fighting with Mom-"

"The 'blond dick' you were dating?"

"No, Logan. Okay, on paper, you don't seem right for me. You're rich and pretty, and you can come off like an elitist asshole."

"Gee, thanks."

"And that's who you showed Jess that night. But that's not who you actually are. You're funny and smart. I mean, you read as much as I do. And you can be so romantic."

Logan feels his own face blush as he smiles at her.

The moment ends when her phone rings. "I need to take this," she says looking at the number. "I'm sorry. Hey Bill… She _what_?... Geez… Yeah, I'll come right now."

She hangs up the phone and turns to him. "I have to go. But I'll see you tomorrow? For our date?"

"Absolutely. I'll swing by your place at 7."

"Dressy? Casual?"

"Um, in between, I guess."

"I can't wait. I'll see you then," Rory says as she turns to leave.

He sits on the bench for a while, replaying the conversation back in his mind.

 _She was never with Jess. She would think she was cheating… which means she will think I cheated. Once we are back to normal, I will have to tell her… I guess this will be one of those fights we have to work through._

It is not something he is looking forward to.


	9. Chapter 9

Author Note: This is it! Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. Of all of my million ideas, this is the first one I ventured to put out here, and you all have made it such a great experience. I have an idea of continuing this universe in Bridesmaids Revisited. If you like my version of Logan, look for that in a few months or add me as author alert. Thanks! I do not own Gilmore Girls or any characters.

Logan knocks on Rory's door at exactly 7:00 the next evening. He is surprisingly nervous.

No one comes to the door, so he knocks again. _Is she standing me up?_

Her phone goes to voicemail. "Hey, Rory. I'm at your apartment, but you're not so…. Um… Call me back."

 _I am not letting her out of this date. We have to get this back on track. Where the hell is she?_

He runs through possible locations in his mind- Daily News, library, Stars Hollow. He decides to start with the Daily News office, because he knows they are supposed to go to print tonight.

He is still nervous as he drives to campus and parks. _There is so much riding on tonight_.

As he walks towards the newsroom, he can hear the chatter and feel the energy. _Something is happening. She is definitely here._

He stands in the doorway for a second, observing the chaos, before spotting her and heading her way.

She turns around and sees him. "Oh my God. Our date. I'm so sorry," she says, frazzled. "Paris melted down, and everyone quit, and the paper wasn't going to come out… And I only found out about it because no one called me to confirm they got my story. So I called in all the heelers, and I got Sheila and Joni to come in, and I called Pete, who said he was sick, but I threatened his job, so he came in. But he was really sick, so I just sent him home so he wouldn't get anyone else sick. Plus, the printers are trying to give our time away. The computers keep crashing. And then there is this tiny little detail of nothing's done. And D-Day the paper came out, and I forgot. I'm sorry."

He is amused by her ramble, yet slightly offended at the same time. "I can't believe you didn't call me."

"I know, but it's just paper stuff."

"I know. I'm on the paper," he laughs.

"You hate it here."

"So what? I know this crap backwards and forwards. I can't believe you didn't even think to call me." _Not only our date, but I'm a Huntzberger._

He looks around, surveying the havoc and planning an attack.

"Well, I'm sorry. I just didn't think you were interested."

"Well I guess you don't know everything now, do you? So come on. What have you got here?"

"Well this is an article on Greenspan. He gave an interview with all this technical economic jargon."

 _That class has come in handy sooner than I thought it would._ "I know the jargon. Are these proofed?" he asks, taking the article.

"Yeah, but they're not typed in."

"I'll do that. It'll be faster. I type ninety words a minute."

"You do?" Rory asks him, incredulously.

"You really did only like me for my looks, huh? How ya doing on content?"

"Uh, still a little short," she sighs.

"Okay, well I've got a couple of stories banked that I didn't give Paris. They're in pretty decent shape. You can take a look at them."

"Okay."

"And just remember, if you still need material, just cannibalize everything you have ready for Friday's issue and use it for tonight."

"Robbing Peter to pay Paul."

"Peter's asking for it," he grins. "Okay, so who do you have desking?" He scans the newsroom.

"Bill."

 _Ugh. That will never work_. "I'd throw Sheila on there with him. It'll hurt his ego, and make him work faster. Okay I'll be over here if you need me, and…Get that yo-yo off the floor. Someone's gonna break their neck!"

He heads to his desk to start working. _This actually feels great. I might want to do this for a living if I didn't have to do this for a living._

Sitting at his desk, he makes a quick call to Finn.

"Hey buddy. Are you busy?... I need a huge favor… Tonight is my date with Rory, but we're having a newspaper crisis. Can you swing by Chianti, cancel my reservation, and grab something to go?... Something easy. Meatball sub and a chicken parm sandwich. And then drop it by here?... Thanks, man. And tell Rosemary I'm sorry to mess up your plans."

He spends the next forty minutes typing in articles, verifying quotes, and proofing some of his own stories. It is exhilarating and terrifying at the same time. He intermittently sneaks glances at Rory, loving how happy she seems.

His phone buzzes. Finn and Rosemary are here. He meets them in the hallway.

"Here's your dinner, mate."

"There's also a bottle of wine and a candle and a lighter," Rosemary says.

Logan is touched. "This is great guys. Thanks."

"Well, we miss Rory too. Make this count," she grins.

"I'll do my best. I owe you."

Finn leans in and says "Just the horny details, Logan."

Rolling his eyes, he leaves them and heads back into the newsroom. Just as he is putting dinner away in his desk, Rory pops over.

"We are so close! Just one more article we can proof as you type. It turns out you _are_ the fastest one here."

He smirks and sits down at his computer. He quickly begins typing as everyone proofs around him.

"How are we doing on time?" he calls out to the group.

"Uh, bad."

 _Seriously, Bill?_ "More specifically?"

"Ten minutes."

"We'll make it," Rory says optimistically.

"We will make it," he agrees and returns to proofing the last article. "Okay, and I'm done."

"Close out," Rory orders. "I'll cut and paste it to the final copy."

"Closing out!" He rolls close to Rory. "Wow! So that's what hard work feels like? Apparently, I've been avoiding it for a reason. You in, Ace?"

"I'm in. Proceeding with the cut and paste now."

He watches her work, enthralled with her intensity. "Aw, man," he laughs.

"Why are you smiling?" she asks barely looking up from her monitor.

"Oh, I'm thinking about the hundreds of different ways you owe me for this," he quips.

"I owe you nothing. You did this for the greater good- for the glory of the people."

 _Yeah right. For a Rory Gilmore blow job._

"For a foot massage," he says, erring to the PG.

"Well, kids," Bill interrupts. "Hold onto your hats because we are losing our printing time."

 _Shit._

"No! Remind Russell about the Christmas card!" Rory points at Bill.

"I don't think he cares. He's giving it to The Cart."

"No, he can't," Rory says sadly.

"He did."

 _Shit._

"Oh, so that's it? We just lose? After all this work, we just lose?"

 _No, Ace. We do not lose. Russell will not ruin our date. Time to throw my name around._

"Keep typing, Ace," Logan tells her as he gets out of his chair.

"Why? What's the point?" she whines.

"Type!" He takes the phone from Bill.

"I guess you'll be talking on the phone now."

"Go away, Bill. Hey! Who am I speaking with?... Russell, I'm Logan Huntzberger… Yes, those Huntzbergers… It's great to speak with you too… I hear there's a problem with our printing time… Uh-huh…No, I completely understand. The first thing I learned from my father is that there's no paper unless it gets to the printer on time… Yes, he is quite a legend, my father…"

 _Ugh. This guy is worse than Bill. But he's eating it up. Just keep talking. Keep stalling._

Rory motions for more time, while typing furiously. He continues to chat up Russell, dropping his father's name again.

 _Stall. She's almost done. Stall._

"Okay, Russell…Smith. Now if you go to your computer, I am definitely… absolutely sure that you will turn it on, and you will see that we… the Yale Daily News… have successfully completed our mission and sent you our email containing the latest issue of the-"

Rory raises her arms triumphantly.

"It's all there, man."

Russell says nothing for a few minutes. His heart is pounding. He doesn't want to disappoint Rory any more than he already has.

There is confirmation. He finishes the call and slams down the receiver.

"And that's how we do it at the Daily News!" he yells, and the room erupts. Rory jumps into his arms, and euphoria spreads throughout his entire body.

"All right! We got the paper out," Paris enters the room, and everyone quiets down. "That's what I'm talking about people! Good hustle, really good hustle." She fists pumps. "And they said we couldn't do it, huh? Boy what a rush, huh?"

 _What the fuck? Whatever… I am holding Rory._

"So I'm just saying, when that giant asteroid heads toward Earth, I want you in that fighter jet," Rory says sweetly.

Logan turns to face her. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"You saved my ass."

 _I do love that ass_. "Infinitely worth saving," he says sincerely.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She grabs the back of his neck and kisses him. He pulls her closer.

 _She's kissing me!_

She breaks the kiss and says, "I'm sorry we didn't get our dinner."

 _Surprise!_ "We didn't? Huh…" He pulls dinner out of his desk. "I thought we did."

Rory smiles at him as he pulls out her chair.

"Boy, when you're on …" she laughs as he hands her a sandwich.

"How did you do this? I've been with you for the last hour."

"Rory, nothing was going to keep me from making this date happen," he says seriously, and then jokes, "I mean, if we missed this one, it might take two more weeks of flowers and coffee and books to get another one."

"I don't think I ever need more flowers," she smiles.

The rest of the staff trickles out, and Logan sees this as his opportunity to light the candle and pour the wine. They alternate eating and reliving the more crazy parts of the night.

Paris shuffles out of her bunker and glances at them. As she leaves, she turns off half the lights, effectively dimming them.

"See, she is Team Logan!" he smirks.

Rory laughs out loud.

"I gotta tell ya, Ace. I know my father is the end-all, be-all of publishing, but he's wrong about you. If he could have seen you in here tonight. I mean, you definitely have it."

"Thanks. That's means a lot coming from you. He's wrong about you, too. Why don't you let him see how talented you are?"

"I don't know, I… Let's not talk about him. What next? I had tickets to the planetarium, but I think we've missed it."

"Oh, that would have been nice. Well, we could take the rest of the wine back to your apartment?"

 _Oh my God. I was sure she would want to go to her own place. Okay, dishes are done, bed is made. No way to hide the flip boards. She'll just have to see them._

"Logan, we don't have to do that," she interrupts his thoughts. "Paris will just be at my place, and… I'm just not ready to say goodnight."

"Me either. My place is fine. I just wasn't expecting that, so I was trying to make sure it was clean. You haven't been there in a while, and… forget it. Let's go."

Outside, he opens the car door for her, where a bouquet of roses sits. "I'm sorry. I know you are sick of flowers. We'll throw them out."

"No, they're beautiful. I shouldn't be so ungrateful. All of your gifts have been amazing. Those books! How did you get those?"

"Actually, they were Honor's, but she wanted you to have them."

"That's nice of her. And the pears? I took them home Saturday, and Babette made the most amazing pie with them. And the coffee cart? I tried to be annoyed, but I couldn't. I gave coffee to all my professors and the staff, and I never had to wait in line. Or pay. Really, thank you for all of it."

"You're welcome. I just wanted to make you happy. And maybe remind you that I used to be able to be the one who did that."

"I remember," she smiles as they start the drive to his apartment.

* * *

They ride up the elevator to his apartment in silence. They are both nervous, he can tell. He unlocks his door.

"Man, I hope you don't take that for granted," Rory laughs.

He laughs too, and instantly, the mood lightens. He helps her out of her coat and cardigan. His hands linger on her shoulders for a moment.

"Looks the same," Rory says as she walks in.

"It hasn't actually been that long. It just feels like forever. Wine?" he asks as he takes the bottle to the kitchen.

Rory nods, and he surreptitiously grabs the pro-con list off his fridge. _This is not something she can see._

"What are these easels? Have you taken up painting?"

"No. Sadly, wooing you is the only hobby I currently have. And yes, I know how pathetic that sounds."

He pours two glasses of wine and takes them into the living room as Rory walks toward the bed so she can see the front of his charts.

"Wow, you aren't kidding. This is actually… well, it's creepy, but it's sweet. I do love all these things." She looks pointedly at him. "No question marks needed."

 _She still loves me._ _I am so lucky she is going to take me back._

"But what are the smiley faces?"

He pauses, unsure of how to answer this. "Actually, um… those are… things I will just have to show you… if I ever get to see you naked again."

Rory blushes bright red.

 _Crap- too much, too fast._

"Not tonight. I don't mean tonight," he stammers. "I mean, if I'm ever so lucky as to… um… get to-"

"Logan, it's okay." She smiles shyly at him. "You can mean tonight."

She reaches behind her and unzips her dress. It puddles around her on the floor, revealing a black lace bra and a garter belt with garters holding up her sheer stockings.

Logan's mouth goes dry. He sets down the glasses of wine and toes off his shoes.

"You're telling me you have had that on all night? In the newsroom?"

She giggles. "Yep. It's really not uncomfortable at all. You just can't wear panties with it."

 _Holy. Shit._

He crosses the room in three steps and puts his arms around her. He reaches under the skirt on her garter belt, and she is, in fact, bare.

"You haven't been wearing panties all night either?" His pants tighten.

"No," she giggles again, and it drives him crazy.

He kisses her hard, and she responds in kind. He trails his way down her neck and traces her collarbone with his tongue, causing her to moan. He grins against her.

"Smiley face," he whispers.

She wastes no time with his clothes. She slips her hand into his boxer briefs, and he groans.

 _I am going to come in my pants like a thirteen year old. Distract- 1_ _st_ _base: Jason Giambi. 2_ _nd_ _: Robinson Cano. Short: Jeter. 3_ _rd_ _: A-Rod._

She bites his shoulder. _Baseball is not going to work._

He pulls her legs around him and carries her to his bed. "God, I love you so much," he whispers in her ear as he lays her down.

"I love you too, Logan. Ohhh…" she moans as he takes her nipple into his mouth.

Giggling, she says, "This isn't going to take long."

"Thank God."

* * *

Later as they lay together in bed, Rory pouts. "There are like ten smiley faces on that poster, and I only got three."

"I have to keep you coming back for more, Ace."

"Logan, I'm not going anywhere. This is where I want to be."

He sighs contentedly and pulls her closer until there is no space between their bodies.

"I've really missed this," Rory says quietly.

"Sex?" he laughs. "Me too."

"Lo-gan. Not the sex. This. Feeling close to you."

"I know what you mean." He kisses the back of her neck. "So you didn't miss the sex at all? Because we don't have to. We can just cuddle all the time," he teases.

"Shut up. Of course I missed it. We're really good at it… Stop smirking."

"How do you know I'm smirking?" he asks.

"Because I know you, and I know you know how good you are in bed."

"Only because it's with you."

"I can't imagine it would be this good with anyone else, can you?"

 _Unfortunately, I know it's not._

"Wait, never mind," she continues. "I don't want to know about all of your previous conquests."

He thinks for a minute before responding. "None of them matter, Rory. You are all I want. For me, no one measures up to you. And not just in bed. In all ways."

She snuggles in closer and kisses his forearm that is wrapped tightly around her.

 _I know I have to tell her about London. And she deserves to know about Walker and Claudia. But right now, all I want to do is spoon her until I fall asleep, then wake up in a few hours and start all over again._

 _This- Rory- is what I want for the rest of my life. It doesn't scare me anymore._

 _I guess Honor's next big project will be engagement rings._

He closes his eyes and drifts off.


End file.
